Laser Tag
by charmedforever9494
Summary: A compilation of situations with Felicity/OFC and some Nysara. It all started with a game of Laser Tag...
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: **Imagine your OTP playing laser tag!

**Fandom: **Arrow

**Pairing:** Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's Note: **An Arrow one-shot with some Nysara!

"Okay. So how are we doing this thing? Team Arrow versus the League?" Oliver suggested as the group geared up for their game of laser tag.

The room was filled with a bunch of children and teenagers. In their corner of the room stood Oliver, Diggle, Roy, Sara, Nyssa, Felicity, Thea and a few league members.

It was a rare day filled with no assignments or city chaos. Nyssa was in town visiting her girlfriend and a few of her friends in the League decided to join her. Quentin was a bit surprised, to say the least, when his daughter's assassin girlfriend showed up on their doorstep with three other mysterious figures. Markus, Eliza and Adam Lee were the closest things to friends that Nyssa had in Nanda Parbat. Therefore, any friends of Nyssa al Ghul were friends of Sara Lance and Team Arrow.

"I call the three highly trained assassins over there. If I'm going against you guys, I'm gonna need backup" Felicity grinned impishly at the group in front of her and winked at the three league members.

Thea spoke up from her spot beside her boyfriend. "Wait hold up. I need back up too!"

"Ummm I called these three. They will be completely dedicated to keeping me safe...right guys?" Felicity giggled at the three in-sync nods directed at her question.

"Fine. Then I call Sara and Nyssa"

"Hey! What about me? I'm your boyfriend!" Roy exclaimed with a shocked expression.

"I'm sorry sweetie! But Sara totally kicked your ass at target practice yesterday. And Nyssa...well she's Nyssa al Ghul. Daughter of Ra's al Ghul. Heir to the Demon. Can't pass up the chance to go against you guys with these two as back up"

"Okay, okay. So how about Felicity, the three stooges and Roy...against me, Diggle, Thea, Sara, and Nyssa?" Oliver spoke up from the entrance to the laser tag arena.

"As long as we can finally start our game...I'm fine with anything. Now can we go in and play?" Diggle groaned as he played around with his laser gun.

"Yes, I agree with Mr. Diggle. Shall we begin?" Nyssa suggested. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and grinned childishly. "Are you ready to win, Habibati?"

Sara grinned determinedly at her lover and leaned into her embrace. "Let's do this baby! Get ready to lose, kiddos"

"Whoo! Let's go!" both teams cheered and started towards the arena.

"Wait, hold up!" Felicity said as she ran to the front of the group. They all halted and looked confusedly at the blonde hacker. "Shouldn't we like...clear out the arena of any small children first? Actually...we should probably clear out the arena of anybody who isn't a part of Team Arrow or the League of Assassins".

"Dude. We're playing laser tag. What could possibly happen?" Roy snickered and wrapped a friendly arm around his friend. "We can't hurt them if we accidentally shoot at them. We'll just rack up some bonus points that way!"

"Oh. Right. Let's go then!"

Both teams ran into the arena and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

"Hey, I shot Ollie!" Felicity shouted victoriously. "Yay! - Holy shit!" the blonde shrieked as she was pushed to the side by her 'bodyguards'.

"Ms. Smoak. If you could possibly refrain from announcing your victories...that would be fantastic" Markus grunted as he lifted himself off the ground.

"Yeah, seriously. But here's an important question. Why am I always the one to take the hits?!" Eliza whined at the fact that her laser gun was once again frozen from getting hit again.

"You are the one who is practically glued to Ms. Smoak's side" Adam smirked at the blushing redhead.

"We are acting as her bodyguards, boys. I am just doing my job"

"I do not believe staring at Ms. Smoak's backside is a part of our job description" Markus added and shared a smirk with his brother.

"O-okay. Let us just get back to the game! I am sure that standing here in the open is not beneficial to our team" Eliza mumbled as she glared at her older brothers and smiled sheepishly at the blushing blonde.

"She's right boys. Let's go win this thing!" Felicity cheered lightly. With a gentle smile, she grabbed the female assassin's arm and led the group through the arena.

* * *

"I am impressed Ms. Queen. Your aim is nothing to laugh at" Nyssa looked on with a smile as the other girl managed to shoot the red-headed assassin.

Thea had been aiming for Felicity when the girl had exclaimed her victorious shot at her brother. However, the other woman had taken the hit instead. Thea was just happy that she hit a moving target. Especially now that it had earned her a praise from the Heir to the Demon. "Thanks! Hey...why do you look so flushed? We've barely moved around"

"Oh um...no reason. Just feeling a tad warm in this crowded arena"

"We were making out behind that wall"

"Sara!"

"What? She totally knew that. She has been staring at that hickey on your neck"

"Yeah, no one could miss that big one. You're fine, Nyssa. You guys have saved me from at least a dozen shots already. I can cover you for a few minutes if you wanna go back behind the wall" Thea offered with a shrug and a not very well concealed grin.

"Really? Thanks Thea!" Sara grinned wolfishly and dragged a smirking Nyssa behind her.

"Yes. Thank you very much, Ms. Queen!"

* * *

"I've been hit! I've been hit! Run, Dig! Save yourself!"

"Oliver?"

"Yes, my dear friend?"

"Shut up. And get your ass off the ground. We've already lost contact with our girls. I'm not losing this battle because you decided to play a weak victim today"

"The green arrow is never a weak victim" Oliver grunted as he pushed himself off the ground. "And relax, Dig. We've got this game in the bag. I'm Oliver Queen. I never lose when I put my mind to it"

"Right. That's why our sweet, innocent Felicity Smoak shot you down and your little sister had to -"

"Okay. I get it. Let's move. No more fooling around. We've got a war to win"

* * *

The battle had concluded and an uproar of voices filled the room. Team Arrow and the members of the League stared at the scoreboard in outrage. Roy was the only person in the room who seemed happy about the results.

"This must be wrong! The three of us were kicking so much ass!"

"Well habibati...we did take a break midst the game"

"I blame you two" Thea grumbled.

"Well I don't know how Dig and I don't have higher scores!"

"Your game was pretty weak, Arrow" Diggle muttered to the sulking billionaire.

"Now I'm not complaining or anything considering my team won...but how the hell did Roy beat me? I had three assassin bodyguards!" Felicity whined with an adorable pout.

"I'm that skilled dudes! And...I just avoided you guys and went for the teens…" Roy shrugged with a sly grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **A guest suggested that I write about the gang going paint balling…and I was actually planning on doing that! However, I got distracted and ended up just focusing on Felicity and her blooming relationship with Eliza. Sorry Olicity shippers xD

"So…laser tag was fun! I mean, I had a great time and I hope you did too" Felicity spoke softly as she looked at the female assassin.

"Yes, it was fun indeed - "

"We had a wonderful time as well. Not that you care about us two…we obviously do not have the feminine wiles that our little sister has…"

"W-what? Oh no, please don't think that! I care about you guys having fun too! I didn't mean to imply that I only cared about Eliza. That's definitely not the case!" the blonde's words slowly trailed off as she noticed the matching smirks on the two male assassins.

"Markus. Adam. Stop bothering us" Eliza sighed and placed a comforting hand on the IT's back.

"But we are having such a blast!" Adam whined.

"Really, Eliza! We just love spending time with you guys" Markus added with a mischievous smile. "Seriously. It is just so refreshing and sweet…to see you blush like a tomato and fall over yourself whenever Ms. Smoak smiles at you"

"Out. Get out. Go upstairs and help the younger Queen with the club" the blushing redhead said evenly.

"But - "

"Now!"

"No need to shout at poor Adam, dear sister"

"Markus. Bring your brother upstairs" Felicity said firmly. "Thea can always use another bouncer and Sara's out with Nyssa…so I'm sure she can use a hand behind the bar"

"Only for you, Ms. Smoak!" Markus smiled charmingly and dragged his brother up the stairs. "Have a nice time together, ladies!"

"Those two will be the death of me," Eliza muttered as she glared at her retreating brothers. The young woman sat down on the training mat, pouting with a pink tinted face.

"Hey," Felicity murmured gently as she took a seat next to the other girl. "Don't let them get to you, they're just teasing"

"I know. I should really be used to their foolishness after dealing with them for my entire life. I just…" the younger woman paused and looked up into the blonde's eyes. "I guess this is still kind of new to me. I mean the teasing is not new. But…I have never had feelings for someone as I do for you. So this sort of teasing is…I suppose I am just not accustomed to it"

"You have feelings for me?"

"I - yes? I had been told that I was not subtle and - "

"I guess I just put it off as hopeful wishing…it's not like this is the first time I've had feelings for a masked fighter and not have them reciprocated…"

"They are fools" the redhead interrupted. She smiled softly and grasped the blonde's hand. "Anyone would be lucky to have you as their own"

The two shared a smile and began to lean in towards each other. Right as their lips were about to touch, a loud bang rang out through the Foundry.

"Lower your sword, Eliza" Nyssa commanded as she made her way down the stairs with her blonde girlfriend tucked into her side.

"I apologize. I did not realize it was you, Nyssa" Eliza spoke with a grimace and bowed her head.

"Don't worry about it, kid. You didn't know it was us" Sara spoke reassuringly.

"No, she did not. That is clearly the issue, habibati." The Heir to the Demon said before returning her attention to the cringing assassin. "You need to be more aware of your surroundings. Especially if you wish to protect your dear Felicity."

A deep blush accompanied the look of defeat on the younger woman's face. "I should have been more alert. I am sorry for my incompetence."

"Whoa, wait a minute. I think you're being a little harsh on her, Nyssa. Eliza has no problem protecting me" Felicity cut in hesitantly. She took a step back at the blank look in the brunette's eyes.

The heir observed the protective way the blonde woman stood slightly in front of the redhead. "Ms. Felicity Smoak. MIT. Class of '09. You really are something"

"I - "

"You are also quite accurate" Nyssa smiled lightly and turned to the youngest in the room. She began to speak in a motherly tone that Felicity had never expected to hear. "Your reaction was quick and your stance was firm. However, even in a comfortable environment, a member of the League must always be aware. Your grip on your sword was off and that will cause mishaps. I never wish to see that again, understood? I would not want to see you get hurt, little one"

Eliza blushed at the term of endearment, before bowing to the woman in front of her. She was the youngest of three. Markus was the oldest and had done his best to care for his siblings when their parents died years ago. When they were only children, the League took them in. Nyssa had taken one look at the little girl hiding behind her brothers and deemed herself the young one's mentor. Ever since then, Eliza had done everything to please the older woman. They were only a few years apart but the brunette had taken on the role of a mother towards the redhead.

"Now, you two should go relax" Sara said from her place by the salmon ladder. "Go watch a movie, have dinner or something"

"I should probably stay and train. I need to work on strengthening my grip - "

"You deserve the rest, little one" Nyssa spoke gently but firmly. "Go take Ms. Smoak to dinner and enjoy yourselves"

"But - "

"Yeah, come on! Have you ever had a Big Belly burger?"

"A what?"

"Oh my gosh, we are so going. Time to introduce you to some old fashioned fast food"

"I - okay" the younger woman relented with a grin. It was the blonde's excited smile. No one could say no to that smile.

"Have fun!" Sara called down from the salmon ladder, smirking at the two younger women leaving the Foundry with matching love-struck smiles.

"What is that look for, sweetheart?"

"Nothing, it's just…were we ever like that?"

Nyssa chuckled and put down her bow from where she was shooting targets. "Were we as obvious as them? Never. But how the little one looks at Ms. Smoak…it is close to how I look at you, habibati. With pure love and adoration"

"I love you, Nyssa"

"I love you too, sweetheart" the brunette smiled lovingly at the woman in front of her. "Now…how about a quick sparring session. See how well you fair, my love"

"Bring it, babe"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Another addition to 'Laser Tag'. Eliza gets a list of 'cool lingo' to use… amusement ensues.

At the sound of distinct voices entering the Foundry, Eliza jumped down from the salmon ladder.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Queen and Mr. Harper. How is your day faring?"

"Eliza!" Roy shouted in excitement. "Just the girl we were looking for!"

"Does Team Arrow require my assistance, Mr. Harper?"

"Nah, it's nothing like that. Thea and I have something to give to you."

"Yeah, here. We made this list for you." Thea said as she handed the redhead a piece of paper.

"What is 'cool lingo'?" Eliza asked as she read through the list with a furrowed brow.

"It's like a bunch of words that we use here in the United States. You League members always talk really proper and stuff. So we figured that a list could help you fit in a little more."

"Is the way I speak too strange? I do not understand why I should have to change the way I speak."

"No, no, no, he didn't mean it like that!" Thea cut in quickly. "It's just, you know, maybe you can use this to… impress Felicity or something. Show her that you're willing to adapt to our culture and whatnot."

"… Felicity would appreciate this?"

"Yeah, of course! She'll love you even more for it!"

"If this will make her happier, I shall try out this new lingo."

* * *

"This cave is swaggy."

Felicity froze and slowly turned away from her computer screen to look at her girlfriend with a strange expression. "I'm sorry but what did you just say?"

"I said that your Arrow cave is swaggy." Eliza said with a proud grin.

"I-uh… why? Where did you even hear that word?"

"Mr. Harper and Ms. Queen gave me a list of 'cool lingo'. They said that I must start using this lingo to fit in around here… that you would greatly appreciate it."

"…"

"Am I not boss enough?"

"What - "

"Hey guys! What are you two lovebirds up to?" Sara interrupted from the entrance of the Foundry. The blonde and the Heir to the Demon made their way into the cave and onto the training mats.

"Yes, how are you two doing? Felicity, I reviewed your new programs and they seem close to perfection." Nyssa said as she and her girlfriend began to wrap their hands in preparation of sparring. "Eliza, I hope that you have been keeping up with your training."

"Of course, Nyssa. I have been training up to the League's standards."

"Are you certain, little one?"

"I - "

"Would you like to have a quick spar with me to test that theory?"

"Um, hold on just for a minute. Eliza really doesn't have the time to spar with you right now. We, uh, were just in the middle of a conversation and I'd really like to continue it… back at my apartment. If that's okay with you, Nyssa?"

"Yeah, that's totally cool," Sara cut in with a smile. "Nys and I were about to get our spar on, so you two go have fun!"

* * *

The two women were in Felicity's apartment, sitting comfortably on the couch. The blonde cuddled into her girlfriend's side and tightened her arm around the redhead's waist. She frowned at how tense the assassin was and tilted her head up to press a kiss against the woman's jaw.

"What's wrong, baby? You've been tense ever since we got back from the Foundry."

"Does my new lingo not please you?" Eliza questioned with a small pout. "Mr. Harper suggested that I twerk for you if you were not fully pleased. However, I am not certain what 'twerking' means… nor do I understand what it entails."

_Those two are never allowed to talk to my girlfriend ever again. _Felicity closed her eyes and had to bite her lip to contain her frustrated sigh. She sat up and placed her hands on each side of her lover's face. "You please me, Eliza. You don't need any of this 'cool lingo' to fit in or whatever. I think you fit in just fine. Don't listen to those two idiots, okay? I love you the way you are. Don't ever think differently."

Eliza blushed at the ferocity of the older woman's words. "So you do not wish for me to twerk?"

"No, baby. You don't need to do that." Felicity chuckled softly at the innocent look on her girlfriend's face. She leaned in for a sweet kiss and pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you, Felicity Smoak."

"I love you too, Eliza Lee." Felicity murmured against the younger woman's lips before pushing her down into the cushions and drawing her lover in for a deep kiss. "I love you so much."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Here's another addition to 'Laser Tag'. Frozen quotes. You either love them or hate them. Thea makes Nyssa, Eliza and Adam watch Frozen. Guys, this is basically Arrow/Frozen crack.

It was late in the evening and Thea found herself sitting in the Foundry with a look of utter bewilderment on her face. She sat cross-legged on a training mat as she stared at a confused group of assassins. Nyssa and Eliza paused midst spar at the younger Queen's shriek. "How is that even possible? Who hasn't seen 'Frozen'?!"

"We do not have much time to watch movies. Especially those that are made for children."

"Shut your mouth, Adam. 'Frozen' isn't just for children. It's a fantastic piece of work and we're all going back to my place to watch it. Now."

"Now? But we are in the middle of -"

"No. Right now. If Markus weren't in Thailand for the weekend, I'd make him come over too. Plus, it'll give you girls something to talk about with Sara and Felicity. They'll love it!"

"I am not too sure about this."

"Come on, Eliza! There's this one line that Felicity would love if you used it right…" Thea said teasingly.

"Okay!"

"You are so whipped, Eliza." Adam chuckled at the excited look on his little sister's face.

"Oh shut up, you idiot. At least I have a girlfriend to talk to!"

"Hey!"

* * *

"Hi, I am Eliza and I like warm hugs."

Felicity looked up from her place on the couch with an amused smile and put her laptop aside. She pulled her girlfriend onto her lap with a laugh and the younger woman tucked her head under the blonde's chin with a content sigh. "Hey, baby! Thea mentioned that she introduced you three to 'Frozen'. Did you guys like it?"

"Indeed. We all enjoyed it very much. Adam will deny it but I swear he was crying when Anna froze at the end."

"Was he really?"

"Oh yes, he was quite invested in the movie. Nyssa was as well, if I think about it. However, not as much as Adam...he was extremely distraught when Hans betrayed Anna." Eliza muttered with a strange look.

"Weird," Felicity giggled at the assassin's expression. "Well I'm glad you liked it enough to quote it."

"It was a fitting quote. I am fond of your hugs...they are always filled with warmth and love."

* * *

"Hands down, this is the best day of my life," Adam grins as he revels in his win against a group of a dozen hulked out thugs. The grin was wiped off a second later as he was pushed to the side by his brother, an arrow protruding from the wall where he once stood. "...and quite possibly the last."

"ADAM. WE STILL HAVE TROUBLE COMING. STOP QUOTING THAT RIDICULOUS MOVIE." Markus grunted and doubled back to tackle an approaching thug.

* * *

"Sara. Are you awake? It is time for our sparring session. Why are you not prepared?

"What? Nyssa, I said we would spar in the afternoon. 5AM is not even close to being the afternoon."

"The sky is awake, so I am awake, so we have to spar…Hurry up, Ta-er al-Asfer"

"God dammit, Nyssa."

* * *

Roy, Diggle and the two Lee brothers were training on the mats down in the Foundry; Roy against Adam and Diggle against Markus.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

"What? It's not even snowing…" Roy grumbled as he blocked an on-coming punch.

"YOU RUINED IT MR. HARPER." Adam growled. He kicked the younger man down onto the mat and ripped off his hand wraps as he moved off of the mats.

"Huh?"

"I think you were supposed to continue the song." Diggle snickered at both the assassin stomping out of the cave and the confused look on Roy's face.

"A song? What just happened?"

"I swear, if I have to listen to one more song..." Markus muttered gravely as he sunk his head into his hands.

* * *

"Listen to me, Roy, your power will only grow. There is beauty in it. But also great danger…because you keep falling on your ass and at this rate you are sure to break something"

Roy groaned as he landed on his back...again. It took him only a few minutes of training to realize that Nyssa would not take it easy on him.

"What the hell does that even mean?" he mumbled. The man pushed himself up and threw another (unsuccessful) punch at the Heir to the Demon.

* * *

"We used to be best buddies, and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why!"

"Well, little brother, I would go to the movies with you if you would just stop singing to me."

"FINE...can we just leave please. We are going to be late."

* * *

"Hey guys! Come on in. I made casserole for dinner!"

"Laurel...what is that? How much cheese did you fit into that dish? Are those multiple boxes of butter in the trash? My god, how many calories are in that? Quick, Sara...I will distract her while you run. Save yourself." Nyssa rushed out with a mock-expression of terror. "Hi, Laurel...It is nice to meet you."

"Was that another quote? Was that another fucking quote? God dammit, Nyssa."

* * *

"Oh, Adam. If only there was someone out there who loved you…enough to let you beat them in a spar because that is the only way you are going to win."

"OH MY GOD. STOP IT, ELIZA. HANS IS SUCH A DICK. YOU DO NOT HAVE TO KEEP REMINDING ME OF THE SCENE THAT SHALL NOT BE MENTIONED. EVER AGAIN."

* * *

"Oh, look at that. I have been impaled."

"MY GOD, ELIZA. THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR FROZEN QUOTES."

"The pain never bothered me anyway."

"ELIZA JUST PUT PRESSURE ON IT FOR GOD'S SAKE."

"Felicity, do you have more gauze?" Eliza asked softly with a small pout as a stinging sensation began to set in. She pressed her hand against her abdomen where an arrow had just been removed.

"Yes, just...let me stitch it up." Felicity sighed and gave her girlfriend a quick kiss before wiping the gaping hole in the redhead's stomach with an antiseptic wipe.

"Ouch," Eliza hissed at the action. "Thank you for this, sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too. Let's get you fixed up and then we'll stop for some ice cream on the way to my apartment."

"Ice cream? I think I have had enough sugar with that piece of chocolate you gave me when I came in."

"What? No, that was just to give you a kick so you didn't pass out from blood loss. We're definitely getting ice cream. You're getting stitches...that calls for a treat."

* * *

"Your ice cream is melting." Felicity laughed as she watched the other woman pay more attention to the blonde than the cold treat in her hand. The two women sat together on Felicity's couch, finishing up the ice cream cones they picked up at the shop down the street.

"Some people are worth melting for...and looking at your beauty is so much more appealing than this ice cream"

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you quoted a movie…and totally swoon because that was adorable." Felicity said and pulled the younger woman into a sweet kiss. "I'm going to go get another bandage, yours need to be changed soon. Stay here, please."

"Nailed it!" Eliza mumbled under her breath. She grinned widely and anxiously awaited her girlfriend's return from the bathroom. "Thank you, Thea!"


End file.
